El ocaso
by sara fenix black
Summary: El amor no se construye solo en los momentos románticos. -James/Lily, los últimos meses de la guerra.-


**Notas de autora: **Feliz 31 de octubre, fandom harrypotteriano. Hoy celebramos la primera caída de Voldemort, lo que implica a su vez, el aniversario de muerte de James y Lily Potter. Escribí este fic para el horcruxfest de fandom_insano en livejournal. Hoy se cerró de manera que estoy en libertad ya de ponerlo en otros lugares, y quería traerlo acá justamente para su aniversario. Como saben, no soy JK Rowling y esto no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

**I**

Cuando Dumbledore se los había explicado habían tardado varios minutos en procesarlo, y cada uno a su forma pensó que o bien al director de Hogwarts le estaba fallando la cabeza, o estaban entendiéndole mal.

Pero no era así. El hombre insistió en que debían esconderse, por su seguridad. Según uno de sus espías, Voldemort los mataría a los tres en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

En un inicio les dijo que no sería demasiado tiempo. El suficiente para comprobar si el informe era cierto sin arriesgarse. Lily y James decidieron primero quedarse a pelear, pero tras una larga conversación en la que Dumbledore abogó a la confianza que esperaba que depositaran en él, terminaron por acceder.

Volverían a la casa del Valle de Godric y se quedarían allí una temporada. Sus amigos los tendrían al tanto de todo.

Sin embargo, la temporada se fue alargando. Dumbledore había alertado a los Longbottom también, quienes enviaron a su hijo lejos, junto a su abuela. Un par de aurores como ellos no iban a optar por esconderse.

James y Lily tampoco lo hubieran hecho de no ser por Harry. Con él no podían arriesgarse.

Pero nadie dijo que el encierro y el retiro iban a ser fáciles.

**II**

-¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

El grito de Lily despertó a Harry, quien empezó a llorar en la habitación del lado, echando a perder el esfuerzo de la pelirroja para lograr dormirlo. James también se sobresaltó, dejando caer la capa de viaje que acababa de tomar del armario.

-Despertaste a Harry – señaló él innecesariamente.

Lily lo ignoró acercándose y arrebatándole la capa color vino que acababa de juntar.

-James Potter, ¿dónde vas? – Apenas podía contener el temblor de furia de su voz. James suspiró, había contado con que su hijo tardara más en dormirse, poder deslizarse fuera y tener esa discusión a su regreso.

Evidentemente no había sido así.

-La Orden tiene un trabajo esta noche y están cortos de gente. Desde las últimas muertes… - El bufido de su esposa le indicó que no quería ese tipo de explicaciones, pero no lo iba a dejar marchar simplemente. Se interrumpió y miró hacia la pared que los separaba del cuarto de su hijo, quien seguía llorando. – Creo que Harry…

-Harry estará bien – lo cortó Lily –, siempre y cuando tú y yo tengamos suficiente cabeza para protegerlo.

Sus ojos lanzaban chispas de una manera que recordaba la época en que lo reñía en el colegio cuando atacaba a Snape, pero esta mirada tenía todavía más peligro. Mucho más peligro.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello con un movimiento cargado de frustración.

-¡Lo sé, Lily! Pero ¿cómo vamos a protegerlo si no luchamos?

-¡Estando con él! ¡No dando pistas para seguirnos! ¡Manteniendo un perfil bajo! No somos los Longbottom, no podemos simplemente mandar a Harry con nuestra familia lejos: ¡sólo somos tú y yo!

-No estaría solo – replicó James frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando notó que los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas mientras temblaba de furia, supo que no debía haber dicho eso. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de arreglarlo. Lily le tiró la capa contra el pecho.

-Si te da igual que te maten, sírvete.

James se quedó sin palabras mientras su esposa salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

-

Cuando regresó esa noche se lo pensó para subir a la habitación. Toda la casa estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, y no era solo por ser de noche. Estaba seguro de que Lily la había hechizado para que fuera imposible mirar desde fuera.

Respiró profundo y se recordó a sí mismo que era un Gryffindor antes de subir las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar en la oscuridad. Sí, lo de Lily no había sido solo prevención, estaba furiosa con él.

O dolida. O ambas cosas.

Cuando entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí con cuidado, se tomó un momento antes de acercarse a la cama. Trató de distinguir la silueta de Lily en la oscuridad pero no lo logró. Se acercó a tientas hasta su lado de la cama mientras dejaba caer la capa en el suelo, incapaz de buscar la silla para dejarla.

-¿Están todos bien?

La voz de Lily lo sobresaltó. Era evidente que no la había despertado, probablemente no había pegado ojo esperando que volviera.

James se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella, mientras se quitaba las botas.

-Remus tiene un corte en la pierna, pero no es nada grave, estará bien en un par de días. Soporta mensualmente cosas peores.

La escuchó suspirar profundamente. Había pasado miedo, podía distinguirlo.

-Todos preguntaron por ustedes. Les dije que estaban bien. – Ante la falta de respuesta se giró sobre la cama, buscando a tientas a su esposa en la oscuridad. – Luego me pidieron que te dijera que prometían no volver a llamarme para algo así. Era una emergencia, Lily.

Finalmente encontró el brazo de su esposa y puso la mano con suavidad sobre ella.

-¿Qué más da, James? Pensaste que tenías que ir, y fuiste. – Su esposa sonaba realmente cansada, y sospechó que había llorado en su ausencia. - ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría poder ir a ayudar? ¿Pelear contra todo esto? ¿Crees que soy una cobarde por querer sobrevivir para cuidar a Harry?

James se deslizó en la oscuridad, abrazando a su esposa con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Claro que no. – tragó grueso mientras sus brazos se estrechaban alrededor de la silueta de Lily. – Eres más fuerte que yo.

Buscó a tientas su varita sin separar su otro brazo ni el resto de su cuerpo del de su esposa, y al encontrarla encendió una pequeña lucecita, acercándola al rostro de ambos, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Lily.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de la mujer brillaron reflejando la lucecita blanca que salía de su varita. El cabello rojo enmarcaba su rostro, efectivamente había llorado, podía verlo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más duele, James? Pensar que prefieres morir allí afuera, que aquí con Harry y conmigo.

Había tanta amargura en el reproche de su esposa que sintió que le atravesaba el pecho. La miró con absoluta seriedad.

-No pretendo morir afuera, solo quiero detener a todos los que pudieran hacernos daño. Cuando dije que Harry no estaría solo… - Se detuvo tratando de ordenar sus ideas. – Si algo nos pasara, sabes que Sirius, Remus y Peter se harían cargo de él.

Lily asintió, para negar inmediatamente después.

-Ellos cuidarían de él, estoy segura de eso, ¡pero estamos en guerra! Necesitamos que ellos peleen, pero solo nosotros podemos cuidar a Harry. Si algo nos pasa, no solo nos perderán a nosotros. Tendrán que dejar la guerra por cuidarlo a él. Remus tiene su propio problema de salud, Sirius no tendría la mente fría para no lanzarse a cazar mortífagos en lugar de quedarse cuidando a un bebé pensando que así le protege , y Peter tiene que cuidar a su madre. - La fina mano de Lily buscó la mejilla de James y la acarició con suavidad. – Y a mí realmente me gustaría vivir con mi esposo y mi hijo.

James asintió lentamente y luego se acercó a su rostro a besarla. Sin prisas, aunque cada vez con mayor profundidad. La varita encendida rodó entre ellos mientras volvía a abrazarla, dejándolos a media luz.

Cuando separó los labios de los de ella, apoyó la frente contra la suya y la miró a los ojos con total solemnidad.

-No me iré más, lo prometo.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada, y tras unos momentos eternos asintió y lo besó de nuevo.

**III**

Pasar tiempo con Lily era la actividad favorita de James. En el colegio habría dado cualquier cosa por pasar unos minutos a solas con ella. Por eso no entendía por qué ahora las paredes se le caían encima y el tiempo se le hacía insoportablemente eterno.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y Lily lo sabía. Como las últimas noticias lo ponían muy inquieto y deseoso de salir a la lucha, había pedido a Sirius, Peter y Remus que no le avisaran por adelantado de lo que harían. De hecho, era en sus esporádicas visitas que le contaban a la pareja las últimas novedades.

Pero las visitas eran algo cada vez menos común. Las cartas eran más frecuentes. En esa casa sólo veían a menudo a Batilda, la historiadora amiga de Dumbledore que les servía de contacto y vecindad. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo eran solo Harry, Lily y él.

-Necesitamos hacer cosas – había dicho Lily la tercera mañana desde que se instalaron en la casa de los Potter. – O nos volveremos locos.

De esa forma su esposa había decidido que ya que pasarían tanto tiempo en la vieja residencia familiar era hora de arreglarla. Hasta entonces habían preferido vivir en la ciudad que en la antigua casa de los Potter, donde había crecido de niño. Antes de ocultarse Lily y él pasaban más tiempo en el cuartel de la Orden que en otro lugar, pero ahora que se quedaban en el Valle del Godric y no podían salir de allí. Era momento de arreglarlo.

Claro que cuando él había estado de acuerdo no había contado con que su esposa querría hacer una limpieza profunda que casi parecía hecha a lo muggle.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? Así nos mantenemos ocupados. – decía ella cada vez que se lo mencionaba.

No le importaba encargarse de pintar, de mover muebles, hacer estantes o poner paredes. Pero el caso era que el orden con Lily era algo muy serio.

No era noticia nueva para él. En primer año, Sirius y él habían encantado la valija de ingredientes de pociones de la pelirroja y su entonces amigo Snivellus. Guardaban los ingredientes en una clasificación muy estricta diseñada por ambos cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, tras el hechizo aplicado por Sirius y él, los ingredientes se cambiaban de lugar a una posición al azar con solo introducirlos en la sección que les correspondía. Lily casi se vuelve loca cuando, confiada en su orden metódico, tomó un ingrediente sin fijarse y lo agregó al caldero, provocando una lluvia de chispas y humo con olor a huevos podridos.

Slughorn los había castigado por una semana tras descubrir lo que de verdad había sucedido. Lily no les había hablado por meses.

Bueno, lo último quizá no era en exclusiva por esa broma.

De cualquier forma había aprendido desde entonces a no meterse entre Lily y su orden a menos que quisiera sacarla de quicio, y este no era el caso. Por esa razón, se limitaba a hacer los arreglos que ella le pedía y salía de vez en cuando a vigilar la casa haciendo un perímetro que se había establecido. Se ponía la capa de invisibilidad y hacía una cuidadosa y lenta ronda, aprovechando para respirar al aire libre, aunque fuera a través de la tela mágica de su capa. Vigilaba los alrededores y reforzaba los hechizos protectores que habían puesto sobre la casa: nadie ajeno a la Orden del Fénix podía atravesar con facilidad la burbuja de protecciones que los rodeaban.

Al volver a la casa jugaba con Harry mientras su esposa seguía atareada ordenando libros por el apellido del autor, cambiando los muebles de las habitaciones de posición o reorganizando todos los ingredientes en la cocina.

Esa era su vida en esos días. Él salía a dar paseos bajo una capa invisible y ella ordenaba cosas viejas que hace tiempo nadie usaba. Harry demandaba atención de uno y de otro. Así pasaban las horas hasta que era tarde. Almuerzo y cena se juntaban. Ella lo miraba mal por no haberla ayudado en todo el día, y él anhelaba esa época en que la hora de comer juntos era para contarse todo lo que habían hecho en el día.

Al menos fue así hasta esa vez, cuando al regresar a casa, James no encontró ni a su mujer ni a su hijo. No estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en ninguno de los cuartos. Habría entrado en pánico de no ser porque al llegar al segundo piso había escuchado a Harry. Sus pisadas indecisas y su risita inocente justo encima suyo.

En el ático.

Dejó la capa de invisibilidad atrás, pero se aseguró de llevar la varita. Allí arriba podría haber cualquier cosa, no subía desde la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Lily? – llamó al subir por la trampilla del techo. El lugar estaba encantado para ser mágicamente más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera.

Siguió los sonidos de las risas de su hijo, y el dar vuelta a un viejo armario que estaba en el centro de la habitación, encontró a Lily sentada en el suelo, sonriendo mientras veía al pequeño Harry soltar y atrapar una vieja Snitch de peluche tres veces más grande de las originales, la cual volaba de su mano y revoloteaba a su alrededor sin alejarse demasiado.

James no pudo evitar sonreír también, al tiempo que apoyaba un hombro contra el armario.

-No sabía que aún funcionaba – comentó sin anunciar antes su presencia. – Mamá decía que era mi juguete favorito.

Lily levantó la vista hacia él sin dejar de sonreír, y el pequeño se giró divertido.

-¡Papá, Snich! – balbuceó aceleradamente mientras estiraba su manita para atrapar una vez más la bolita dorada.

James se inclinó y levantó a su hijo en brazos, mientras la Snitch se le escabullía y revoloteaba alrededor de ambos.

-Puedo imaginarte –declaró Lily levantándose a su vez, sacudiéndose el pantalón con las manos, haciendo caer las gruesas motas de polvo que se le habían adherido a él.

Tan solo para hacerla enojar y ver esa marca de reprobación en su rostro que había sido tan natural en ella cuando el era presuntuoso, estuvo a punto de preguntarle con su típico aire de presunción colegial si por la manera tan natural que tenía de atrapar la Snitch. Sin embargo, Harry lo interrumpió al intentar tirarse de sus brazos para seguir a la escurridiza bola dorada un poco más debajo de su alcance.

-¿Dónde la encontraron? – preguntó en su lugar mientras dejaba a Harry en el suelo.

Lily le señaló un viejo baúl abierto. Cuando James lo miró se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era, en efecto, su baúl de cuando era pequeño.

-No sabía qué era – señaló Lily con tono de disculpa.

-No importa – masculló él, aunque su voz sonó un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Allí estaba todo. Sus libros de cuentos infantiles, los pedazos de su primera escoba, sus colecciones de cromos, unas viejas piezas de ajedrez mágico incompletas, un juego de gobstones ya seco, el peluche que daba abrazos y besitos en la noche si uno se despertaba, la varita falsa que lanzaba chispas si se agitaba…

Se arrodilló junto al baúl y empezó a mirar las cosas.

Lily se acercó despacio, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, quien se aplaudía a sí mismo cada vez que atrapaba la Snitch, con la inmediata consecuencia de soltarla y tener que atraparla de nuevo.

-¿Muchos recuerdos? – preguntó la pelirroja con voz suave.

James asintió sin mirarla.

-Todo en esta casa está lleno de recuerdos – replicó él.

Tal vez era eso lo que sucedía. Tal vez la casa se le hacía tan pesada porque había vivido ya muchas cosas allí que se habían ido. Cosas que parecían desaparecer con cada nuevo arreglo o que revivían con cada nuevo objeto que Lily cambiaba de lugar. Era una casa llena de memorias anteriores a ellos dos. James sonrió ligeramente, él que no se consideraba un sentimental.

Sintió la cálida mano de su mujer en el hombro.

-¿Te molesta que haya subido aquí? – preguntó dudosa.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella, pero antes el movimiento de su hijo aplaudiéndose llamó su atención. Sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Es la casa de ambos ahora, Lily. Además, ¿cómo podría molestarme viendo lo mucho que Harry disfruta su nuevo juguete?

Harry se acercó trastabillando, recién empezaba a dominar eso de caminar. La Snitch lo seguía a una distancia prudencial, pero el niño había escuchado su nombre y quería ver ahora lo que atrapaba la atención de su padre.

James miró a Lily indeciso.

-Puedo enseñarle todo, pero creo que acabaremos con más desorden que otra cosa – le advirtió.

Su esposa se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer mañana que ayudarme a recogerlo y ordenar aquí arriba?

Por un momento pasaron por su mente los mil y un trabajo que era necesario hacer allá afuera para enfrentar a Voldemort. Siempre solía pensar que debería estar allí. Sin embargo, al mirar a su hijo sacando la flauta que al soplarla tocaba melodías completas sola, la respuesta salió sincera de sus labios.

-No, no se me ocurre nada mejor.

**IV**

James no le encontraba la gracia, pero a Lily parecía resultarle muy divertido a juzgar por la sonrisa que le había dedicado. Había notado su mirada sorprendida cuando había accedido a la petición de Dumbledore. Seguramente que en el fondo le aliviaba.

Se había quedado lavando los trastos de la cocina mientras Lily subía a acostar a Harry, después de que el director del colegio se marchara. Para variar lo estaba poniendo todo perdido de agua y jabón, pero necesitaba ocuparse en algo para poner en orden sus ideas.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de su esposa al acercarse. Se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando sintió sus brazos rodearlo por la cintura, abrazándolo desde atrás. Se tenía que poner de puntillas para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

-Te estás llenando la camisa de manchitas de jabón seguro – señaló mientras sus manos palpaban que para variar, tenía la ropa ya mojada. – Es como si te bañaras con los platos.

Sonaba de mucho mejor humor del que él tenía en ese momento. En otro momento le hubiera preguntado si estaba celosa y quería su propio baño con él.

Respiró profundo.

-La limpiaré luego – señaló torciendo el gesto.

Pudo sentir a Lily tensarse un momento antes de soltar el abrazo en el que lo envolvía. Se puso a su lado, recostándose en el borde del fregadero para verlo a los ojos.

-Hey – dijo ella mirándolo con esa forma que tenía que le hacía sentir que le estaba clavando la profundidad verde de sus ojos hasta el fondo de la mente. - ¿Qué pasa?

James resopló.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?

La pelirroja esbozó una suave sonrisa de disculpa que no mejoró su humor.

-Bueno… no creí que realmente fueras a decirle cómo habían burlado sus reglas durante todo el colegio. Era difícil creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sí, justamente eso había hecho. Contarle a Dumbledore cómo sus amigos y él se escapaban bajo la capa invisible sin que Filch fuera capaz de atraparlos nunca. Claro, había logrado sorprenderlo genuinamente. De hecho, nunca habría esperado que mostrara tanto interés por su capa. Después de todo, un hombre con los poderes del director de Hogwarts estaba por encima de la necesidad de ese tipo de implementos.

-Más de siete años logrando ocultarle algo por completo a Dumbledore y voy y se lo digo. Cuando los chicos se enteren… Pudiste detenerme.

Lily ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera mirarlo mejor.

-Sigue sin saber lo de la animagia. Además, me alegra no haberlo hecho.

James desvió la mirada al tiempo que enjabonaba con fuerza el recipiente del pastel que Lily había hecho para ese día en honor a su visita. Trató de utilizar un tono de resignación que no fue del todo sincero.

-Supongo que te hace muy feliz saber que no podré volver a salir ni siquiera a hacer las rondas alrededor de la casa.

Sus movimientos fueron tan bruscos que la espuma voló en todas direcciones, pringando su mejilla.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, su esposa acercó una mano para limpiársela. Pero en lugar de retirarla después de hacerlo, lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. En realidad, estaba increíblemente seria.

-No sugieras que tu malestar me puede hacer feliz.

James le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pero estás feliz.

Su esposa apartó la mano al tiempo que enderezaba la espalda con mucha dignidad.

-Porque renunciaste a tu única posibilidad de salir de acá sin riesgo para darle a la Orden tu preciosa capa. Porque ellos la necesitan más y era algo real que podías hacer para ayudar a la lucha. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo donde se había pringado momentos antes. Luego se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina sin esperar ninguna reacción de su parte.

-Asegúrate de secarlo todo – le recordó con voz fría antes de salir.

James suspiró y volvió a concentrar su atención en los platos enjabonados sintiéndose bastante más miserable que antes, pensando si sería posible ahogarse entre pompas de jabón.

**V**

Lily se estaba riendo. Era uno de los sonidos favoritos para James, junto a las risas de Harry y el silbido del viento en sus oídos cuando volaba. Él también se reía y no podía recordar el último día que habían sido así de felices. En definitiva era el primero desde su encierro en el Valle de Godric.

-¡Eres un venerable anciano! – exclamó su esposa entre risas. – ¡Vamos, acuéstate!

La risa aumentaba el dolor, pero no podía evitarlo ni quería hacerlo. Se recostó en el sofá boca arriba y alzó una ceja sugerentemente. Lily, todavía riendo, se agachó sobre él y lo besó antes de tomarlo del hombro y obligarlo a girarse.

-Auch, la próxima vez que Canuto quiera hacerle un regalo así a Harry, ¡tendrá que venir a jugar con él!

Lily le levantó la parte de atrás de la camisa, pero cuando apoyó la varita sobre su piel, James protestó.

-No, ¡eso no vale! ¿No hacemos limpieza muggle? ¡Quiero masaje muggle!

Su esposa rió una vez más. James no necesitaba verla a la cara para saber que estaba radiante. Con agilidad, Lily se acomodó a horcajadas detrás de él, asegurándose de no apoyar el peso sobre las piernas de él y empezó a masajear con suavidad su zona lumbar.

-Deberías dejarme usar el hechizo – añadió tras unos momentos, aunque el tono de su voz delataba que ella también prefería el método muggle en este caso. – Harry va a querer seguir jugando con su escoba mañana. No quiso dormirse hasta que la dejé justo a su lado, donde puede tocarla.

James sonrió complacido. Claro que jugaría con Harry y su escoba mañana. Y pasado. Y el día siguiente a ese. Sirius había acertado por completo con el regalo.

-¿Terminamos el recuento de los daños? – Preguntó mirando lo que podía a su alrededor desde la posición del sofá.

-Lo único que no veo que pueda repararse es un jarrón horrible que me regaló Petunia – señaló Lily sin darle importancia.

-Harry tiene buen gusto – declaró James. – Oh, sube un poco… Eso, ahí.

El problema de correr todo el día detrás de un niño de un año detrás de una escoba que con costos levanta del suelo, es que la espalda se reciente terriblemente, incluso cuando no se es un anciano, dijera Lily lo que quisiera.

-Bathilda fue muy amable en venir – comentó Lily con tiento.

Sabía que su esposa disfrutaba la compañía. Él también lo hacía, aunque el hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera acudir al cumpleaños de Harry lo apenaba mucho. Al menos Peter había estado allí unos días antes, aunque se veía tan nervioso y preocupado que no había sido de mucho alivio. Tanto Lily como él se habían quedado muy preocupados por su amigo, aparte de que Harry le había resentido que no quisiera alzarlo ni jugar con él.

-Sí, sus historias no tienen pérdida – replicó él acomodándose un poco mejor. Pudo sentir a Lily cambiar de posición para acceder mejor a otro músculo de su espalda. – Las cosas que dijo sobre Dumbledore…

-Oh, no creerás que es verdad, ¿no? – Preguntó su esposa dudosa. – A mí me suena poco probable que fuera amigo de Grindelwald. ¡Siendo tan diferentes!

James se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez Bathilda solo prefiera creerlo así. No debe ser fácil que tu sobrino se convierta en alguien tenebroso, como pasó con el suyo.

Las manos de Lily cesaron su masaje. Sin embargo, cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, James fue más rápido para tomarla de la mano y girarse, quedando nuevamente boca arriba sobre la mullida superficie.

Sorprendió entonces que su esposa había estado lanzando una preocupada mirada al piso superior de la casa, donde Harry dormitaba plácidamente, sin acabar de entender que ese día habían celebrado su cumpleaños.

-Hey – James jaló suavemente su mano, para obtener su atención. – Harry estará bien.

Lily suspiró y asintió.

-Espero que el próximo cumpleaños podamos celebrarlo mejor.

James asintió, al tiempo que se corría de manera que su esposa pudiera acostarse a su lado, apoyada en su pecho, a pesar del estrecho espacio del sofá. Lily no puso resistencia en acomodarse. El cabello pelirrojo le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla, pero él no iba a quejarse.

-Lo haremos – prometió James rodeándola con un brazo. – Ya entonces Voldemort será historia y nosotros podremos seguir con nuestra vida. En el próximo cumpleaños no seré el único adolorido de jugar con Harry, ya verás. Sirius no volverá a escaparse de acompañarlo a jugar con lo que le regale.

Lily rió de nuevo aunque de manera más sosegada, seguramente imaginándolos a ambos agotados corriendo detrás de su hijo.

-Me encanta que estés tan seguro de eso – declaró Lily con sinceridad, incorporándose un poco para verlo a los ojos. – Que saldremos de esto juntos.

James tomó la mano que Lily había apoyado en su pecho al incorporarse, y la estrechó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-No está siendo fácil, y sé que en gran parte es mi culpa…

Su esposa sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, negando.

-No, James, ninguno lo ha hecho fácil. Empecé a cambiar las cosas en la casa que viviste de niño sin pensar en si eso te afectaría, y mi manía por el orden sé que es difícil de manejar…

Claro. Estaba todo eso, además de su necesidad de controlar todo lo que se hacía como si fuera la prefecta de la casa y su inflexible posición de asumir las normas que les imponía la Orden para su propia protección.

-Bueno, mi problema para aceptar el encierro continuo tampoco nos ha aportado muchas cosas buenas – señaló él con gravedad. Lily no replicó, aunque por su mirada podía adivinar que pensaba que probablemente no les había dado ninguna. – Pero, visto de otra manera, dudo que tengamos posibilidad de volver a estar tantísimo tiempo los tres juntos, ¿no crees?

Su esposa asintió, aunque no sonrió. James sabía que su esposa era una valiente. Había estado junto a ella enfrentando a Voldemort cara a cara en tres ocasiones. La había observado todo el colegio. La conocía mejor que nadie. Lily era capaz de salir afuera y ganar esa guerra junto al resto de la Orden, al igual que él. Pero tenía una habilidad aun mayor. Esa que años atrás le reprochara a él no tener, la cual había tenido que empezar a construir para lograr captar seriamente su atención.

Lily tenía autocontrol. No actuaba por impulsos, meditaba sus acciones y sabía detenerse antes de hacer algo que quisiera si no había valorado antes sus posibles consecuencias. Ella se controlaba demasiado, él muy poco. Fue lo que casi los pierde. La eterna historia detrás de las negativas de ella y las constantes peticiones de citas de parte de él. Les llevo 7 años encontrar un balance que les permitiera iniciar un nuevo camino juntos.

Su matrimonio por tanto tenía el reto constante de mantener el balance entre ambas cosas.

-Vamos a lograrlo – le aseguró ella con solemnidad. – Aunque no sea fácil.

James asintió adquiriendo el mismo aire de compromiso que ella tenía en ese momento.

-Aunque no lo sea.

**VI**

En efecto, la convivencia no fue fácil. James puso todo de su parte para controlar los efectos que el prolongado encierro tenía en él y Lily hizo todo lo posible porque su obsesividad por el orden no hiciera más difícil las cosas.

James intentó distraer todo el tiempo posible a su esposa e hijo con su buen humor, aunque llegaran ocasiones en las que Lily necesitó esconderse un rato en la biblioteca sin escucharle y en los que James se encerraba en el ático a entretenerse probando viejos artefactos y recuerdos. Lily intentó razonar con su esposo cuando tenía que contener su impulsividad, pero en ocasiones no lograba más que una discusión que no llegaba a nada.

Se amaban, pero a veces necesitaban un descanso de ser la única compañía mutua por tanto tiempo.

Hubo momentos de distanciamiento, pero también de dulzura. Enojos intensos, pero complicidad absoluta. Discusiones intensas alternadas de ternura infinita. Lágrimas pero también risas.

Las visitas de otros cada vez fueron menos, el peligro fue cada vez mayor. Las medidas de seguridad que tuvieron que tomar se intensificaron y la confianza en algunos de los otros se resquebrajó. El contacto con sus amigos disminuyó, pero el conocimiento del uno sobre el otro aumentó a niveles insospechados por ambos, descubriendo facetas que no habían imaginado.

En medio del peligro y el dolor, James y Lily Potter aprendieron a amarse con una profundidad a la que pocas parejas tienen la posibilidad de llegar en tan poco tiempo. Fue un matrimonio intenso pero corto. Una familia cuya fortaleza fue forjada por el valor de enfrentar el miedo y el confinamiento. Dos personas dispuestas a sacrificarse ellos mismos –sus deseos, sus planes, sus vidas- por la de su único hijo.

Aunque Harry Potter no pudiera recordarlo, y los demás no llegaran a entenderlo, la marca de ese amor la llevaría siempre consigo.


End file.
